


Code Names, Harry Potter Style

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory Lives, Codenames, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Infiltration, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Meme, Memes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and some of his friends are going to infiltrate the Death Eaters. But in order to do it safely, they'll need code names.Oneshot/drabble





	Code Names, Harry Potter Style

This new mission was one of the dangerous ones any of them had gone on so far. The risks were so much higher this time, and that being said, Harry Potter decided that to be as safe as possible and to get through everything in one piece, there needed to be code names. 

"Okay guys. I'll be Eagle One." Harry looked at a tall young man with light brown hair and dimples. "Cedric: 'been there, done that'." Cedric blushed very lightly and looked down at his lap, but said nothing else. Then Harry looked at a young man with blonde hair. "Draco: 'currently doing that'."

"Excuse you." Draco muttered, but other than that he didn't put up any other fight. 

To a gangly young man with bright red hair... "Ron: 'it happened once in a dream'." 

"...what." 

And then, to a girl who sort of looked like Ron with the same hair: "Ginny: 'if I had to pick a girl'."

"Eh, that's fair." Ginny shrugged. She wasn't conceited or anything, but she knew she was good looking too.

"And lastly..." he looked at another girl, this one with frizzy brown hair. "Hermione... 'Eagle Two'."

"Oh thank god." Hermione muttered. She didn't want to be involved in Harry's sex life like her friends. 


End file.
